Death animations
When Crash dies in some of the games, he does so in rather comical ways. Here are some of them. ''Crash Bandicoot *'Most Enemies and Hazards''' - The background goes black and Crash spins around and falls down backwards. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down the pit with a whistling sound *'Water' - Crash falls into the water with a splash. *'Venus Fly Traps (Water) '- If Crash steps on The Venus Fly Traps and stays on it too long, they will eat him. *'Fire/Red Pipe/Steam extractor/electric fence (The Lab)' - Crash turns into ashes, looks at the camera, then disintegrates. *'Electricity' - Crash gets shocked and starts glowing. *'Water Trap' - Eats Crash and chews him. *'Beakers and TNTs' - Blows up Crash, leaving behind his sneakers, eyeballs and nose. *'Hog Riding Hazards' - Crash flips over and the hog falls down. *'Rolling stone/Boulder/Temple wall/Toxic barrell' - Squashes Crash then he looks up and puts his head back down *'Toxic Waste' - Crash falls into the waste with a splash. *'Boss' - Same as a basic death where Crash spins and falls back, but in the level's background. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *'Most Enemies and Hazards''' - Crash turns into an angel. *'TNT' - Blows Crash up, leaving behind his shoes and eyeballs. *'Nitro' - Crash turns into an angel playing a didgeridoo. Same thing happens when he collides into a toxic barrel in the Sewer levels. *'Nitro (While underground)' - Headstone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground. *'Fire/red piping/lava platform' - Crash turns into ashes and then disintegrates. *'Hammer Lab Assistants' - Knocks Crash into the ground then a headstone (written R.I.P.) pops out of the ground. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down and hits the bottom, sometimes followed with a thud and his shoes can be seen flying out of the pit and back down again. *'Shrink Ray' - Crash shrinks until he disappears. *'Crushing Hazard' '- '''Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. Also, his eyes are depicted as "X"s. *'Rolling Hazard''' - Crash gets run over and a rolling hazard stops and shows him flattened. *'Water' '- '''Crash falls in and floats up to the surface on his back. *'Water (Alternate)' - Crash falls in, has trouble holding his breath, struggles his way up, but fails to reach for fresh air, and drowns a second before his body finally reaches the top. *'Venus Fly Trap''' - If Crash gets too close, the Venus Fly will eat him and swallow him whole. *'Whirlpool' - Crash gets sucked in. *'Mine' - Crash jumps off his jet board and falls into the water. * Orca - Crash turns into an angel carrying Polar. * Explosives (in Polar levels) - Crash gets blown up, and when his shoes fall into the snow, his underwear falls onto Polar's nose. * Tiki - Crash smacks into the totem and falls back onto the ground with Polar staring at him. * Tiki (Alternate) - Crash and Polar trip over a totem which sends Crash flying forwards. He lands in the snow upside down with his legs sticking up and Polar looking at him. * Icy Water - Crash falls in and comes out frozen inside an ice cube with Polar sitting on him and yelping. (neighs in prototype) * Electric Hazards - Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. * Bees - If a bee touches Crash, he will get stung, jump up in the air in shock, and suddenly start to swell until his head is large. * Explosive Seed - Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. * Cortex Escapes - Crash stops moving and Cortex laughs sinisterly, Crash then says "Whoa!" and the battle restarts. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *'Most Enemies''' - Crash turns into an angel. *'TNT' - Crash blows up leaving behind his shoes, nose and eyeballs. *'Nitro' - Crash turns into an angel playing a didgeridoo. Plays TNT death in Medieval, Prehistoric, and Arabian levels. *'Fire and Uka Uka and Aku Aku's Explosion '- Crash turns into ashes, then disintegrates. *'Pitfall' - Same as Crash 2. *'Crushing Hazard' - Crash gets crushed and only his feet and head are visible and he starts waddling in circles. *'Crushing Hazard (Alternate)' - Crash is completely flattened and then wavers to the ground. *'Electric Hazards' - Crash gets shocked and his skeleton and underwear are revealed. *'Goat' - The goat headbutts Crash or kicks him straight up into the air. *'Toad Kiss' - The toad kisses Crash, leaving him on the ground stunned as the toad turns into a prince. *'Medieval Knight' - Crash jumps to evade the blade, but is cut in half through his waist. His torso will float in the air with Crash's upset face and his legs walking away from him. *'Bandifish '- Crash freezes in his current position and the mutant fish eats Crash. *'Wizard Spell' - Crash is turned into a toad. *'Two-Header's Smash' - Crash flies into the screen face first then slowly falls down rubbing his face against the camera. *'Puffer Fish' - Crash fills up with air, leaving him floating. *'Eel' - The eel grabs and pulls Crash into his cave, eats him, and spits out his underwear. *'Shark' - The shark eats Crash or Coco whole then spits out Crash's scuba gear or Coco's jet ski. *'Whirlpool' - Crash is sucked down into the drain. *'Mine' - Crash is blown up, sending his scuba gear, flippers, and underwear flying off in different directions. *'Arabian Swordsman' - Crash's pants fall apart, revealing his pink underwear. The swordsman laughs and Crash walks away, covering his underwear. *'Genie' - Crash floats into the air spinning and smiling while the genie traps him into a jar. *'Monkey' - Crash is covered in dust when a monkey hits him, then it laughs at him. *'Jar Man' - In the Arabian levels, if Crash bumps into a Lab Assistant carrying a stack of jars, most of them will break, but one will fall on Crash and trap him, toppling him over with his feet hanging up. *'Spikes '- The spikes poke Crash while standing over them, send him flying to the roof. Crash grips the roof shaking violently and his teeth chattering. *'Spikes (Alternate)' - Crash deflates like a balloon and flies across the screen. *'Wall Trap' - In the Egyptian levels, if Crash approaches the sunlight, the walls will shoot poison darts at him, leaving him paralyzed and causing him to fall forward. *'Tiny' - Tiny Tiger squashes Crash and roars. *'Lions '- If Crash gets too close, the lions will eat, and swallow him whole, but will then smile while Tiny Tiger roars. *'Future Hazards' - If hit by N. Tropy's attacks or the laser traps and drones in Future levels, Crash disintegrates. In N. Tropy's boss battle, Tropy will laugh. *'UFO' - In the Future levels, if Crash is caught under one of the Lab Assistant's UFO Tractor beam, he'll spin around and get abducted. *'Asian Hazards' - In the Great Wall of China levels, if they collide into the workers or dragon kites, Coco will fly off of Pura, spin her head like she's dizzy, and falls on her back with Pura staring at her. *'Asian Hazards (Alternate)' - In the Great Wall of China levels, if they collide into a cart or wall Pura slams face-first into it as Coco jumps off and gives a disapproving nod. *'Triceratops' - In the prehistoric levels, if caught by the triceratops it will stomp Crash flat. *'Pterodactyls' - In the prehistoric levels, the pterodactyl with grab Crash with its claws and will fly off with him. *'Lava' - In the prehistoric levels, falling in lava will burn Crash's backside and he will bounce around screaming in agony until he is out of the lava. *'Swamp Assistant' - In the prehistoric levels, if attacked by the aquatic Lab Assistants they'll drag Crash underwater. *'Sarcophagus' - The sarcophagus spins around and crushes Crash flat along with the sound of the mummy growling. *'Mummy' - The mummy hugs Crash. *'Jet Ski Hazards '- Coco's jet ski explodes, leaving her in the water. *'Jet Ski Hazards (Alternate) '- Coco will be knocked off her jet ski and be flung into the water. *'Pirate Sailor' - Both the pirate's wooden boat and Coco's jet ski will be destroyed, leaving Coco and the pirate stranded in the water. The pirate will whack Coco into the water with his oar. *'Seagull' - If Coco gets too close to a seagull, her jet ski submerges and the seagull starts pecking her and messing up her hair. *'Biplane '- Crash or Coco's biplane falls down while they deploy their parachute to float down. *'Spaceship '- In N. Gin's boss battle, Coco's spaceship falls down to the moon. *'Water (Alternate) - '''Crash falls in, has trouble holding his breath, struggles his way up, but fails to reach for fresh air, and drowns a second before his body finally reaches the top. Crash Bash *'Most hazards '- The character turns into an angelic orb. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex *'Most enemies''' - The level area turns black when Crash spins around like he's dizzy and falls down, much like the first game. Alternately, Crash turns into an angel, looks surprised, then smiles as he flies off the level. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down then his shoes fly out of the pit. *'Atlas Hazards' - If Crash falls of a cliff when in the ball, the ball shatters into pieces. The same thing happens if he gets hit by a hazard. In Rumble in the Roks, the same thing also happens when Crash runs out of health. *'Electric Hazards' - Crash gets zapped by electrical stuff (H2 Oh No, Cortex Vortex, and space levels) or gets zapped then fades away (underwater levels). *'Most enemies (Coco)' - Coco turns into an angel, then struggles to get down, but flies off the level. *'Water Hazard' - Coco drowns by falling in water. *'Most enemies (Coco, Alternate)' - The level area turns black as Coco sits in a dizzy way and falls down. *'Wizard's Attack' - Crash is turned into an orange bat and flies away (medieval levels). *'Swinging Blade' - Crash scratches his head confused as his body is sliced in half and his legs walk away (medieval levels). *'Fire Hazards' - (even with Aku Aku) Crash is burned and disintegrates to pieces with a shocked look on his face. *'Rotating Mace' - Crash becomes deflated like a balloon and flies across the screen until he lands on the ground (medieval levels). *'Nitros, TNTs, and lab assistant attacks' - Crash blows up with his eyes and shoes falling down. *'Cactus or Scorpion' - Crash hops on one foot then falls on the floor when attacked by a scorpion or cactus (Gold Rush) *'Crushing Hazards' - Crash gets flattened, then waddles around. *'Glider' - The glider falls down, and upon contact with the ground it explodes. *'Spinning Fan Hazard' - Crash starts getting smaller and disappears eventually (Weathering Heights). *'Cart Hazard' - Crash flips over and falls on the cart. *'Freezing Water' - Crash floats up frozen while his eyes blink (Arctic Antics). *'Rhinos '- Crash and his jeep gets stomped by rhinos. *'Copter Pack' - Crash's copter pack pieces are sent flying. *'Most enemies (Underwater)' - Crash disappears and his swimming gear are left behind. *'Submarine' - Crash and his submarine disappear and the gears fly away. *'On the water-spraying mech' - Crash will explode and the mech falls apart. (Crashes to Ashes) ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, ''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage *'Most Enemies and Hazards' - Crash turns into an angel. *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls down then his shoes fly out of a pit. *'Fire and Lava' - Crash turns into ashes, then disintegrates. *'Water '- Crash drowns. *'Crushing Hazards' - Crash gets squashed. *'Arabian Swordsman' - In the Arabian levels, Crash gets sliced. *'Shark' - In the wakeboarding levels, Crash gets eaten by a shark. *'Seagulls' - In the wakeboarding levels, Crash gets taken away by the seagulls. *'With Polar '- Crash turns into an angel carrying Polar. *'Atlasphere Hazards '- Crunch's atlasphere explodes. *'Sun Enemies and Hazards '- Coco dies. *'Toad' - In the sewer levels, Crash turns green and falls down. *'Puffer-upper Fish' - In the underwater levels, Crash gets inflated. *'Planetary Minimizer' - In Cortex's boss fight, Crash shrinks until he disappears. ''Crash Twinsanity *'Most Enemies''' - Crash, Cortex or Nina fall down on their backs and die. On a few occasions Crash and Cortex will turn into angels, with Crash playing a harp and Cortex trying to fly but unable to due to his broken wings. *'Pitfalls' - Crash, Cortex, and Nina alone will fall into a hole. While Crash and Cortex together will be suspended in flight for a while before noticing that they're about to fall, Crash will be flapping his hands like a bird while Cortex begins praying. *'TNT & Nitro' - Crash explodes, leaving behind his eyeballs, lower jaw, teeth, pants, and shoes. When Cortex explodes he leaves behind his ray gun, eyeballs, teeth, and boots. When Nina explodes it leaves behind her shoes, backpack, and hands. *'Water' - Crash tries swimming to the top for air, but drowns in the process, and rises to the surface, once he's dead. *'Acid, Fire Hazards and Ant attacks' - The character(s) freezes in their current action before they disintegrate into ash. *'Stealth Scenes' - In Totem Hokum, Crash gets spears thrown at him by the tribesmen, and in Classroom Chaos he gets paper airplanes thrown at him. ''Crash Tag Team Racing *'Pitfalls''' - The background fades into a black screen as Crash falls off (similar to Crash 1). This even happens in water. May involve Crash's body falling through solid objects that have temporarily moved underwater. *'Hazards' - The background goes black and Crash puts his hand onto his chest and falls down face-forward. This can occur in mid-air, in such a case it still looks like Crash was on land when he died. *'Die-O-Ramas' - A cutscene shows crash getting killed in different ways. Note: These animations only happen during MotorWorld gameplay. *'In Races' - All cars explode if they lose all health or if they fall off pitfalls. ''Crash of the Titans'' and Crash: Mind Over Mutant *'When lost all health' - When Crash runs out of health, Crash puts his hand to his chest and falls face-forward on the ground. A laugh can then be heard (Uka Uka in COTT and Cortex in C:MOM). *'Pitfalls' - Crash falls and screams. Videos Game Over Crash Bandicoot 2 - Cortex Strikes Back (Death Animations)|Cortex Strikes Back death animations. Game Over Crash Bandicoot 3 - Warped (Death Animations)|Warped death animations. Gallery deathcrash1.PNG|The basic death. Crash Bandicoot Gets Stunned.png|Basic death. Coco Bandicoot Gets Stunned.png|Coco's riding basic death. Coco Sees Pura Stunned.png|Pura's riding basic death. Coco Bandicoot Gets Stunned 2.png|Coco's basic death. boulderdeath.PNG|When hit by a rolling stone or toxic barrel. electricdeath.PNG|When killed by electricity. Crash Gets Zapped.png|Electrocution death. Crash Gets Zapped 2.png|Electrocution death. Crash Gets Zapped 4.png|Electrocution death. hogdeath.PNG|When killed on the Hog. firedeath.PNG|When burned by fire. Crash Into Ashes.png|Burnt death. Crash Into Ashes 2.png|Burnt death. Crash Into Ashes 3.png|Burnt death. Crash Into Ashes 4.png|Burnt death. Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs.png|Burnt death. Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs 2.png|Burnt death. Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs 3.png|Burnt death. Gee Wiz Screenshot 2.jpg|Crash's death by Knight. Crash Cut In Half.png|Death by Knight. Crash Cut In Half 2.png|Cut in half death. Scr3-2.jpg|Goat death. Crashsquash.jpg|Snowy Boulder death. death.png|Death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel.png|Death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 2.png|Death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 3.png|Death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 4.png|Death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 5.png|Death animation angel. Coco Bandicoot as an Angel.png|Coco's death animation angel. Crash As An Angel Playing Digeridoo.png|Death animation angel playing Digeridoo. Crash As An Angel Playing Digeridoo 2.png|Death animation angel playing Digeridoo. Crash As An Angel Carrying Polar.png|Death animation angel carrying Polar. Crash As An Angel Carrying Polar 2.png|Death animation angel carrying Polar. Crash Got Frozen.png|Frozen death. Crash Got Frozen 2.png|Frozen death. Crash's Grave.png|Death by Hammer. Crash Kissed By A Frog.png|Death by Frog. Crash's Undies Exposed.png|Death by Swordsman. Crash Hits The 4th Wall.png|Two-Header's Smash death. Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit.png|Falling down a pit death. Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit 2.png|Pit death. Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit 3.png|Pit death. Crash Inflated.png|Death by Puffer Fish. Crash Hugged By A Mummy.png|Death by Mummy. Crash Hops On One Foot.png|Death by Scorpion. Coco's Hair Messed By Birds.png|Death by Seagull. Crash Gets Zapped 3.png|Stung by Jellyfish death. Crash Turned Into A Frog.png|Turned into a frog death. Crash Turned Into A Bat.png|Turned into a bat death. Crash Taken By An Eel.png|Death by eel. Crash Eaten By A Shark.png|Death by shark. Coco Eaten By A Shark.png|Death by shark. Crash Eaten By A Shark 2.png|Death by shark. Crash Gets Crushed.png|Crushing hazard death. Crash Sucked Into Vase.png|Death by genie. Tiny Tiger Squashes Crash.png|Death by Tiny Tiger. Coco Left In The Water.png|Water hazard death. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Crash Bandicoot Crushed.png|Crash's crushed by boulder death. bandicootdead.png|Crash's explosive seed death. Crash 2 Stung Crash.png|Crash's bee death. crash_bandicoot__3_by_videogamecutouts-d5izpps.png|Crash's bee death. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash's death animation angel. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot playing Didgeridoo.png|Crash's death animation angel playing didgeridoo. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Angel Crash Bandicoot carrying Polar.png|Crash's death animation angel carrying Polar. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Frozen Crash Bandicoot.png|Frozen Crash with Polar. Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Polar and Burnt Crash Bandicoot.png|Polar with the remains of Crash's burnt body. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash cut in half by a Knight Lab Assistant. Crash Bandicoot Gets Stunned 2.png|Basic death. Trivia *When Crash is crushed by boulders in the first game, the boulder crashes into the fourth wall. The same happens when Crash is hit by a Double Header. *When dying in the giant polar bear levels, the polar bear will laugh. *In Crash 2 and Crash 3, when he is killed by fire, touches something hot, or is attacked with fire, Crash briefly turns into his model from the first game before he disintegrates. Whether this is a glitch or intended is unknown. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bash